4 Chicas, 1 Ciudad y Un Sueño
by Daniela1501
Summary: ¿Cuatro Chicas con diferentes vidas pueden ser amigas, ¿Y si están unidas por un mismo destino?, Las cuatro se conocen en la Secundaria Roosvelt, Por el día todo es normal, ¿Pero qué misterios tendrán que enfrentar por la noche?
1. Aviso

**Hola, soy una nueva escritora y vengo a decir que necesito a 3 chicas que hagan la historia conmigo, la historia es esta, 4 Chicas, 1 Ciudad y Un Sueño, no diré como será ya que perdería el interes y también para hacer que nos guste a las 4 (Algo dificil, pero ya veremos), necesito'**

**Un OC para Raph**

**Un OC para Donnie**

**Un OC para Mikey**

**Ya que a mi me gusta Leo (jeje)**

**(ESTO SERÁ BORRADO CUANDO 3 CHICAS QUIERAN HACER ESTA HISTORIA CONMIGO ^^)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hola, ahí es dejo el primer capítulo, las ganadoras son... (Taratata):**

**OC para Raph: Sesshoxcris**

**OC para Donnie: Hitoe Konami**

**OC para Mikey: Bilbogirl**

**Gracias a las demás chicas que se apuntaron y Gracias también a Bilbogirl por sus ideas para el fic, enserio, gracias amiga**

* * *

><p>En la Secundaria Roosvelt, se encontraba una pelirroja(naranja) llamada Abril O'neil acompañada de una chica de pelo negro con un mechón blanco de ojos de un color verde, azul y dorado combinado<p>

- Hay! - Dijo la pelirroja antes de caer sentada, la había empujado una chica con una patineta que perdió el equilibrio

- Oye! Ten cuidado! - Gritó un poco molesta la chica de ojo multicolor

- Lo siento - Le extendió la mano una chica de pelo ondulado negro, ojos marrón oscuro y piel extremadamente pálida - Soy Lisa

- Mi nombre es Abril - Se levantó un poco adolorida

- ¿Y la gruñona quién es?

- Ella es Rachel

- Más te vale tener más cuidado a la próxima vez - Gruñó

- Tranquila Rachel - Habló Abril un poco nerviosa

- Si, ya te saldrá humo por las orejas - Rió Lisa

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en las alcantarillas, todo era habitual, Leo viendo Héroes Espaciales, Donnie en su laboratorio intentando hacer un retro-mutágeno para Karai, Raph y Mikey persiguiéndose, ya que Mikey había quemado una de las nuevas historietas de Raph y Splinter en el Dogo<p>

- Ahh! - Gritó Mikey siendo perseguido por Raph por todo el lugar, de la cocina al Dogo

Ambos corrieron por todo el lugar, empujaron a Leo y le tiraron un rodillazo en la cara

- Ouch - Agarrándose la nariz

Cuando Donnie salió con la nueva sustancia de retro-mutágeno, Raph la tiró haciendo que el frasco se rompiera y el retro-mutágeno se exparsiera por todo el piso

- Noo... Me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo - Arrodillándose resignado viendo el retro-mutágeno regado por todo el piso

Siguieron hasta el Dogo en el que Splinter meditaba ignorando todo, no les importaba nada, Raph sin darse cuenta golpeó el estante en el que estaba la foto de Hamato Yoshi, Tang Shen y Miwa rompiéndose el vidrio y el marco

- Raphael! Michelangelo!

Ambos lo ignoraron, Mikey por intentar salvar su vida y Raph por matarlo, no pararon hasta que Splinter los tomó a ambos por las orejas

- Se han dado cuenta de lo que han hecho?!

Raph serio y con los brazos cruzados miró alrededor y expresó incredulidad

- Amm... Rompimos... Unas cuantas cosas?

- No solo eso... - Splinter fue hacia los vidrios regados en el piso y tomó en sus manos la foto de su familia

- Lo... Lo sentimos Sensei...

- Mi... Mi familia

Ambos quedaron callados, arrepentidos de lo que había pasado, después de todo es su culpa

* * *

><p>Se escucharon gritos, Leo y Donnie se miraron<p>

- Parece que esta vez si se pasaron

- Tal vez sea mejor ignorarlos

* * *

><p>Splinter les seguía gritando a sus hijos, ya tenían 15 años pero su comportamiento era inadecuado<p>

- Y no saldrán a la superficie

- Pero Sensei...

- Entrenarán horas extra

- Se... Sensei...

- Y tendrán que limpiar la casa todo un mes

Ambos asintieron y se retiraron, arrepentidos y descepcionados de sí mismos, el recuerdo que Splinter tenía de su familia y de su antigua vida lo habían roto

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, lamento el retraso, me mandaron a un lugar sin internet una semana, se que es muy corto, pero espero que les guste<strong>

**Y prometo publicar sin demorarme tanto**

**Ideas..., Sugerencias, Quejas, etc etc...**

**,¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gustó?, ¿No les gustó?, dejenme reviews porfa D:**

**PD: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sesshoxcris!, Pásala requetebien, te quiere Daniela ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola, volví, gracias por los reviews**

**Bilbogirl: Jaja, tambien en el summary xd y... Tu idea cambió mi fic xd (Iba a ser diferente jeje, mereces crédito por eso)**

**Les dejo la continuación**

* * *

><p>En Roosevelt<p>

Una rubia de ojos azules que al parecer estaba metida en sus pensamientos cayó de cara cuando una chica le puso cabe

- Jaja, Ups..., deberías ver por donde pisas Brenda - Dijo una morena de pelo negro

- Agghh, no empieces Keyla

A la morena le cayó un pelotazo en la cara botándola al piso

- Brenda Psss.. Brenda - Dijo una chica pelirroja (naranja) con rayos amarillos de ojos fucsias y de tez blanca; Brenda la miró - Por acá

Brenda sin pensarlo dos veces fue antes de que la morena se levantara y la morena al ver la pelota supo de quien era

- ¡ADAGIO! - Se gritó escuchar a la morena

Ambas chicas corrieron por los pasillos chocando con otras tres chicas, cayendo las cinco al piso

- ¡QUÉ TE PASA! - La _primera_ en hablar fue Rachel

- Lo siento... - Dijo Brenda arrodillada levantándose

- ¡Au! - Dijo Abril al caer de nuevo, dos golpes en un mismo día que suerte tenía

- ¡Adios! - Dijo Adagio recontra divertida por las reacciones de las chicas

- ¡Ouch! - Dijo Lisa también levantándose

- Lo siento - Dijo Brenda viendo alejarse a Adagio - Me llamo Brenda

- Yo Abril

- Lisa

- Rachel

- ¿Y ella quién es? - Preguntó Lisa

- Bueno, ella es…

- ¡ADAGIO! - Era el grito de Keyla que paso corriendo persiguiendo a la pelirroja (naranja)

- Una de las chicas más... Rebeldes de la secundaria - Dijo Rachel

- ¡Uy! - Dijo Lisa - Tu gemela Richy - Dijo riéndose

- ¿Richy? - Dijo Abril muy nerviosa

* * *

><p>En las Alcantarillas<p>

Luego de una dura mañana llena de entrenamiento, sobretodo mucho más para Raph y Mikey ambos terminaron agotados

- ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!? - Era Splinter el que dijo cuando vió a sus hijos descanzar plácidamente en el sofá

- Descanzamos - Dijo Raphael encendiendo el televisor

Splinter vió toda la casa hecha un desastre y se molestó ya que ellos tenían un castigo y tenían que cumplirlo

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Mikey

- ¿Acaso se les olvidó que tienen un castigo y que tienen que limpiar y ordenar toda la casa? - Respondió Splinter

Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, Splinter no necesitó decir nada más para que sus dos hijos se levantaran y empezaran a limpiar y a arreglar todo sin quejarse o mostrar signos de fastidio

Luego de una larga tarde limpiando y ordenando, sin que se dieran cuenta el tiempo se les pasó muy rápido, ya eran las seis, que mejor idea y momento, ya iban a poder descanzar o eso creían

* * *

><p>Roosvelt<p>

Se empezaba a hacer de noche y dos chicas estaban en la oficina del director, ellas eran Adagio y Keyla

- Señorita Adagio, su padre llegó por usted

- Lo veo mañana Frank - Dijo Adagio dirigiéndose al director

Luego de que Adagio salió de Roosvelt se encontró con un señor rubio de ojos verdes muy molesto

- Jeje padre - Dijo nerviosa y rascándose la cabeza antes de subir al carro de su padre

* * *

><p>En el TCRI<p>

- Kraang informa a Kraang que necesitamos a la humana conocida como Brenda Miller

Los Kraang presionaron varios botones y una pequeña luz roja brillo en una pantalla gigante

- Kraang encontró a la humana conocida como Brenda Miller

* * *

><p>En la Superficie<p>

Leo y Donnie estaban haciendo el patrullaje nocturno

- Oye, ¿No crees que Splinter se pasó con lo del castigo para Raph y Mikey?

- Nahh... Creo que se lo tienen bien merecido, después de todo se les había hecho algo habitual corretearse por todos lados

- Si pero yo pienso que...

Se escucharon varios disparos, Leo y Donnie se miraron entre sí para luego asomarse y ver a tres Kraang disparándo a una persona encapuchada

* * *

><p>- No hay salida... - Dijo al verse acorraladoa en un callejón

Los Kraang soltaron su arma y se dirigió hacia él o ella, el/la chico/a con su mano apuntó un bote de basura, alzó su mano, al mismo tiempo se alzó el bote de basura en el aire, el/ella apuntó al Kraang del medio y el bote de basura le cayó destruyendo la parte de arriba, él/la chico/a empujó a un Kraang y salió corriendo deteniéndose en unos edificios más adelante

- Ahh... Ah... - Jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento

Se quitó la capucha mostrando a... ¿Una chica?, si, era una chica, una rubia de ojos plata

Las tortugas saltaron frente a ella asustándola

- Tranquila, no te haremos nada - Habló Leo acercándose con Donnie que la miraba de una forma... ¿Extraña?

La chica los miró con ira y les lanzó un contenedor de agua apuntándolos con su mano, lo que los dejó extrañados para luego salir corriendo y hecharse a llorar en un rincón de un callejón

- Tranquila... - Donnie habló esta vez acercándose a la rubia de ojos plata pero cuando ella lo miró sus ojos... Ya... ¿No eran plata?, Donnie la miró sorprendido, ahora sus ojos eran... ¿Azules?

Ella estaba con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

- Brenda Miller - Se oyó decir al Kraang que estaba parado detrás del mutante de bandana púrpura

Cuando el Kraang iba a dispararle a Donatello, Brenda se lanzó encima de él cayendo ambos al piso, ella encima de él

Brenda miró a los ojos a la tortuga de bandana púrpura, se separó de él rápidamente, sus ojos volvieron a ser plata, señaló las paredes de alrededor para luego señalar a los Kraang y a los mutantes, las paredes se vinieron abajo aplastando a los Kraang y a Leonardo, pero Donatello quedó intacto, ella se empezó a alejar

- ¡BRENDA! - Gritó Donatello y lo único que pudo divisar fueron los ojos de Brenda pasando de plata a azules, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

><p>Con Rachel<p>

La chica de ojos tricolor había llegado a un pequeño apartamento, al abrirlo se encontro con una niña de cinco años de ojos azules y cara tierna que tenía un mechón blanco en el pelo como ella

La niña la miró con una gran sonrisa y se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla - ¡Rachel!

- Rin - Habló Rachel un poco fría pero feliz de ver a su pequeña hermanita

-Gracias por venir - Dijo Rin sin soltar a Rachel - Mañana vendrás a verme o estarás con papá

- Te prometo que saldremos, ¿Vale? - Dijo Rachel mirándola con ternura

- Vale - Dijo ella sonriendo

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente<p>

En las Alcantarillas

Leo estaba algo adolorido, después de todo le cayó una pared encima, Mikey estaba durmiendo en el sofá cabeza abajo y patas arriba, Raph estaba batallando para no dormirse, estaa muy cansada, después de todo iba a ser un mes muuuuyyy laaaaargo

* * *

><p><strong>Díganme que les pareció<strong>

**Déjenme un review, por favor**

**Hasta la próxima**

**Los quiere**

**Daniela ^^**


	4. Anuncio

**Hola, no se si les a pasado que fanfiction andaba mal, no podía ni entrar a mi información personal**

**Bueno ya:**

**Anuncio: Tengo pensado hacer algo por el día del amor y de la amistad, puedo hacer de sus parejas favoritas:**

**Leonarai, Apritello y Capril (Elijan 1, 2 o todas) yo las hago individual si quieren o puedo juntar Leonarai con Apritello o Capril en un One-shot o como quieran**

**Puedo hacer tambien One-shots con fangirls, mis ofertas son: RxOC, DxOC y MxOC, sólo eso, individual cada uno supongo, o tal vez medio One-Shot Leonarai con Apritello, RxOC y MxOC, los cuatro combinados, o bueno ya se verá, ¿Por qué LxOC no? Por que Leo es mio xd**

**Sólo tienen 24 horas o bueno, máximo máximo 48, no más porque no tendría ni tiempo de hacer los One-shot's (Claro, igual demoraría), pasadas las 48 horas ya no habrán más**

**Solo serán tres chicas o más las que tendrán su One-shot, eso lo veré, las 48 horas corren ya!**

**Fin del Anuncio**


End file.
